Aranea Venenum
by JessicaAsh008
Summary: Bond is sent to investigate a rising terrorist organization called Aranea Venenum but he has a partner. Will they be able to solve the murders and captures of the arachnid and will they find out how truly sinister the purpose is or will it be to much? T for torture, swearing, violence and death. Story is the sequel to Inexcusable contains Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter, thanks for reading and please review. Enjoy!**

Ash's old Nokia started ringing at full volume in the middle of the cinema, cursing she quickly got up from her premium seat and ran outside. In other circumstances she would have silenced it but this was her work phone and she was waiting for a very important call.

"Hello" she answered it

"Agent Jones, please report into M's office as soon as possible" Eve instructed

"Will do, I'll be there in about twenty minutes, May I ask why?"

"No, you may not"

"Very well, I'll be there in twenty minutes anyway" and she hung up with a smile on her face

Getting into her car Ash drove off ignoring the surprised glances she was getting from people passing by. None of them expected a young 19 year old girl who looked like she should be on the cover of an airbrushed fashion magazine to be driving a bright green £300,000 Lambroghini Adventador. It took her just under twenty minutes to get to the parking lot of MI6 and she got to M's office with no trouble. Eve was sitting at her desk as usual, typing away filling in some boring form, Ash thanked God that she did not have that job.

"Good afternoon" Eve greeted without looking up from the computer screen "did you have a nice day?"

"Not bad, apart from the fact I got interrupted by _someone_ halfway through a really good film" she replied somewhat grumpily

"I apologize for the timing, please inform us next time so we can fit your private life into work"

"Really?"

"God no, ever heard of work before play?"

"I much prefer play before work" Ash muttered walking in to M's office

M was sitting by his desk with his face in some paper work, as always.

"Afternoon Ash, we are just waiting for 007 then we can begin. Take a seat" he invited waving his hand towards one of the spare chairs

Ash sat down and reflected on how she got to be sitting in the same room as one of the most powerful men in England. It all started at her beachside retreat in Barbados where she met Bond. He was on vacation after the events of Skyfall (which he later told her about) and they immediately felt some connection towards each other, she thought it was because they were both orphaned at a young age. Ash's parents were killed by who she had thought up until recently was a burglar but it actually turned out to be Raoul Sliva. Her parents used to be computer coders and Sliva killed them to get a code which helped him to become one of the best cyber-terrorists in the world. That was before Bond killed him. Long story short she came back with Bond and went through training to become an agent. Agent Ashley Emily Annabel Jones or just Agent Jones although most called her Ash. She had yet to officially get a field assignment. Her thoughts were interrupted by a man waving a hand up and down in front of her face

"Hello, anyone home?" Bond asked with a raised eyebrow

"Your late" she told him

"Well unlike you I don't go running back to M every time MI6 calls" he teased

They both knew it was in good humour, over the past few months they had grown very close. When Ash came back with Bond she stayed on the sofa in his apartment for convenience. Now she was staying permanently with her own bedroom and bathroom although despite Bond's best efforts she refused to sleep with him.

"Shall we get back to business?" M asked somewhat impatiently

Bond and Ash turned to look at him

"Good" he said satisfied "I've got a mission for the two of you, that's if neither of you object to being paired up?"

They both shook their heads

"Ok then, here is the mission report" he said handing a piece of paper to Bond forcing Ash to read over his shoulder. She was surprised at what she saw

There have been numerous reports of pet shops burgled and owners left dead and severely poisoned, all spiders and scorpions were captured and taken to an unknown place. Any witnesses had their tongues cut off and eyes gouged out a trademark sign of a rising terrorist organization who choose to call themselves Aranea Venenum. The purpose for the captured arachnids is yet unknown...

At that point Ash stopped reading

"I've never liked spiders" she shuddered

"Do you accept the mission?" M asked

"Of course" Bond said

"Hell yeah!" Ash exclaimed

**There is my first chapter, you can read my first Fanfic Inexcusable to learn more about 'Ash'. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ash and Bond made their way down to Q branch to collect their gadgets which Ash was greatly excited about.

"Will I get a personalized gun and a little radio transmitter thingy, will he give me a car with a ejector seat and missiles?" She asked springing about like a energetic puppy

Bond rolled his eyes "they don't give guns to children" he replied dryly

That shut her up, she hated being called a child which happened with annoying regularity for her, Bond thought it was greatly amusing.

They eventually reached Q branch and Ash had managed to contain her excitement to little bounces.

"Afternoon 007, Ash" he greeted nodding at them "the gadgets are this way" walking over to a table he picked up a pack of matches "I understand you are dealing with a terrorist organization so this will get you out of a bit of a sticky situation. There is one match in this box, light it put it back in the box throw it and get as far away as possible. It releases toxic smoke knocking the average man out for five minutes, there is one for each of you. The next thing is this" he said holding up about two dozen assorted English coins "they have different chemicals In them so If mixed they will cause various reactions. The penny and fifty pence coin if mixed will cause a thick, concealing mist. You activate it by breaking them in half them striking them together. The ten and twenty pence piece will cause a minor shock wave, activate the same way. Last but not least is the one and two pound coins, strike them together and throw the pound away, it is a bomb."

Ash could barely contain her excitement.

"Do I get a new car?" She asked hopefully

"No, be glad you've got what out have, how do you think I am going to explain _exploding coins _on the expenses report. I've also got your first class plane tickets to America for tomorrow and there will be An Aston Martin one-77 waiting for you, with all the usual modifications."

"Thank you Q" Bond said

"Hmm, well you could thank me by fetching a nice cup of earl Gray"

"Forget it" he said walking away

"Better luck next time perhaps" Ash said and followed Bond out

They made their way back to Bond's apartment to pack, they were going to Los Angeles so Ash threw in some jeans and t-shirts, which was her usual. Bond packed more sensibly with flip flops, shorts, sunglasses, a few shirts and of course a suit. The rest of the day and the night passed uneventfully and they both got up in the morning bright eyed and happy, well, more bleary eyed and grumpy. Neither of them liked early mornings and it was five thirty, they drove Ash's Lambroghini to Gatwick airport and boarded their plane. Once they were in the air they were offered champagne and caviar Bond took both but Ash firmly turned the caviar down.

"So have you ever been to LA before?" Bond asked

"Once, when I was eight but it was one of my parents business trips so I didn't get to enjoy it"

"Well I doubt you will be able to this time, having a terrorist organization trying to kill you kinda spoils the fun"

"You never know, it could make it more interesting"

"Only you say that someone trying to kill you is interesting" Bond said shaking his head.

For the rest of the flight they slept and watched some of the films that were on choice. When the plane landed they were one of the first to get off because they were first class, picking up their baggage they made their way to the car collection point to pick up the Aston. Bond got straight into the drivers side.

"Thats not fair" Ash complained crossing her arms refusing to get into the car

"Come on, I'm a better driver"

"How so?"

"I've had more experience"

"Age is no guarantee of efficiency"

"And youth is no guarantee of innovation"

"Fine you can drive" she said pouting and flopping into the passenger seat.

"Good girl" he said pleased with winning that round of verbal tennis

Driving away from the airport he ignored the glare he was getting from a very disgruntled passenger. Eventually she stopped staring, those vivid blue-grey eyes were starting to make him uncomfortable. Ten minutes had passed since she had stopped staring at him.

"Are you sulking?" He asked jokingly as they turned off the main road onto a smaller, less busy one.

"No" she replied distracted at something in the rear-view mirror "but I think we're being followed"

"Where?" Bond asked immediately serious

"The sliver Vauxhall Cascada, two cars behind" she replied still looking in the mirror

Bond sped up to 70 mile per hour, the Vauxhall overtook the first car. Now he was only one car behind.

"He is" Bond confirmed "let's see how fast this thing can go" he said

The car suddenly accelerated and Ash was pressed back against her seat by the sheer force, looking at the speed dial it showed a hundred and twenty miles per hour and still accelerating. With a shock she realised the Vauxhall was easily matching their speed and it was now directly behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking along time to update, I caught a virus and it just wouldn't go away bit I am better now and the next chapter will be along in less than a week. This chapter is specially for Smile or else. Enjoy!**

The Vauxhall switched lanes and accelerated so that it was level with their left side, both cars yanked their wheels towards each other and collided, locked in a battle of strength and speed.

"Reach into the glove compartment and grab a gun" Bond instructed

As did as she was told and pulled out a M16, quickly assembling it she twisted around, wound the window down and shot it at the driver and hit him in the shoulder. He lost control of the car and it veered away and crashed into a tree. Luckily no other people were around to see the brief battle apart from a group of battered looking tramps and their dogs who stared open mouthed as they passed by

"Have a good day" Bond called cheerfully, reaching inside his jacket he pulled out a wad of $50 notes and chucked it out the window at them.

Ash looked at him, wide eyed

"A minute ago someone was trying to kill us and now your all cheery and chucking hundreds of dollars to tramps, what the hell?"

"Why not?, what's wrong with that"

"Nothing at all" Ash said dryly

"The hotel is about ten miles away we should be there soon"

"Wonderful, hopefully on one else will try to kill us"

"Get used to it, your with me, it's unavoidable"

They did get to the hotel without anyone else trying to kill them and checked in. They had a huge room on the top floor with a beautiful view of the city and two queen beds, it had a modern white and black theme and a balcony with a jacuzzi as well as a 24 inch plasma screen tv mounted on the wall opposite the beds.

"Does it meet your standards?" Bond asked

"Just about" Ash contentedly replied flopping down onto the bed closest to the window.

They stayed the night and got up early in the morning to meet a man that one of Bond's sources said had some information about the case. Apparently he was in the thirteenth floor, room 29 of the office block two streets down from the hotel. They made their way to room 29 and Ash rapped abruptly on the door as Bond slid behind a wall so he was out of sight. A few seconds later the peephole when dark.

"State your name and business" a heavily accented voice came through the door

Ash stepped away from the door so the man could see her properly through the peephole.

"My name is of no interest but I think you will be very interested in the manner of my business"

"And what business is that?"

"This" Ash said making the most of her posh British accent and unzipping her leather jacket to reveal just a white lacy bra.

She heard the latch being hurriedly undone and the door opened to reveal a short, dark skinned man in his late forties, early fifties with greasy black hair which was combed back with a exceptional amount of gel. She noticed he was holding a walking stick. He straightened his tie and tried to make himself look taller, it failed.

"Please, come in" he invited holding the door wide open

"Whatever you want" Ash said as she walked past him

He closed the door just as Ash span around and smashed an elbow in to his nose causing blood to start pumping from it, before he could make any noise she got behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck, throwing the walking stick into the corner with her free hand as the man was unsuccessfully trying to hit her with it. Gradually he stopped struggling and she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a length of rope. Lifting the unconscious man on to the chair at his desk she bound and gagged him before letting Bond in.

"You took your time" he said

"You're welcome"

"What's his name?"

"Alexander Gomez" she gestured to the letters and documents addressed to him on his cluttered desk

"I hope you didn't do any _permanent _damage" he asked with a raised eyebrow glancing at Alexander

"Nope, he is well enough for you to do what you want with him"

In fact, Alexander didn't look particularly well with his white shirt stained with blood from his broken nose and his body slumped toward against the bonds that were tying him to the chair. His hair had also been knocked out of place in the scuffle and a large strand of it was hanging down over his face. Bond and Ash pulled up a guest chair each and sat down opposite him waiting for him to regain consciousness.

Alexander eventually came around and Bond moved his chair in closer to him. Ash had got bored waiting and had had begun to sort through the untidy stacks of invoices, bills and documents on his desk.

Bond waited patiently until he could see Alexander was fully aware of his position

"I want you to answer a few questions, Mr Gomez, will that be a problem?" Bond said politely

"I am afraid it will, and please call me Alex" he sneered sarcastically

"Ok then _Alex, _we can either make this situation reasonably good or very bad, for you I may add. I really don't care either way" he said nonchalantly

"Fine but get that bitch out of here"

Ash walked over to him and purposely trod on his ankle causing him to moan in pain

"I call the shots, not you" Bond said "now who do you work for?"

He replied with two words, the first beginning with F and ending with K and the second word was _off_

"I think you mean _ off _Mr Bond" _he turned around to face Ash "It's a bit stuffy in here, would you mind letting some air in" Bond instructed patiently

"Certainly" Ash said.

Grabbing Alex's walking stick from the corner and smashed the full length window, using in to clear away the remainder of the glass. Bond wheeled Alex over to the window and tilted him over the edge.

"You are 13 stories up and the tied to a chair, it is not your best interest to make me annoyed"

"You already know who I work for otherwise you wouldn't be hanging me out of a window"

"Ok then, fair enough. You work for some group of nutters who call themselves Arenea Venenum, what do they do?"

"They make the world a better place by getting rid of cold blooded murderers like you and that bitch. MI5 or MI6?"

"For you sake I will choose to ignore that, although I'm curious. How are pet shop owners 'cold blooded murderers'? I seem to remember you lot have killed at least three of them"

"In every war there is casualties"

Bond tipped him further over the edge and Alex made a strange sound half way between a squeak and a whine. Ash hid a smile from behind the paper work she was sorting out. Serves him right for calling her a bitch.

**Thanks for reading please tell me what you think and if you want anything specific to happen as I am pretty much just making it up as I go along. As I said the next chapter will hopefully be less than a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my fourth chapter, it is just over a thousand words. You better put you thinking caps on because there is a good old mystery for you to solve by the next chapter. Special reward if someone guesses it. Enjoy!**

The interrogation went on for about ten more minutes in which time Alex swore and spat in Bond's face, he threatened to throw Alex over the roof Alex swore some more and Bond threatened some more until Ash felt a need to step in.

"Gentlemen, please" she sighed, exasperated and interrupting one of Alex's swearing rants "Bond, please stop hanging Alex over the edge. It's really not doing any good at all and Alex stop trying to spit at me, you're dribbling on your chin and shirt"

Bond reluctantly wheeled Alex back over to the middle of the office and Alex did stop trying to spit at people.

"Good boys, Bond, come with me"

"Who's the one with the 00 licence here?" He muttered as Ash walked out the door and he followed her

As soon as they were out of sight of Alex Ash spun around and pulled a bit of paper out of her pocket.

"Look at what I found underneath his computer" she said excitedly

Bond took the paper off her and read it.

3 5 7 **13 **17 19

23 **29 **31

37 39 43

47 51 **53** **61 **67.

71 **73** 79 83 89 91 **97**

((2x2=4)) (((3x3=9))) (4x4=16) ((5x5=25)) (6x6=36)

(7x7=49) (8x8=64) (9x9=81)

2x2+3x3=13

3x3+5x5=29

2x2+7x7=53 5x5+6x6=61

3x3+8x8=73 4x4+9x9=97

She looked at him expectantly

"So?"

"So what?" He asked, confused

"Your test papers said your IQ score was average but apparently not. A child should be able to work out what they are"

"Is it some sort of pattern?" Bond asked

"No"

"Code?"

"No"

"Math equation?"

"No"

"Answers to a _really _hard math equation?"

"No"

"Can you just tell me?"

"No"

"Please"

"Fine I'll give you a hint, remember math classes"

Before he could answer the pair were interrupted by a blaring siren howling around the building. At once they both span around and burst into Alex's office only to find him lying on the floor under his desk, still tyed to the chair.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Bond asked incredulously

"Revenge" Alex spat out

"Damn you, you pressed the panic button, didn't you?"

Before they could react five men with machine guns stormed the room.

"Put your hands behind your head and don't move"

Bond immediately put his hands up but Ash stayed where she was, frozen. She was doing very well Bond reflected. Considering this was her first assignment, most first time agents would have done something stupid and certain to get them shot. Although they were both likely to die anyway.

"Please don't shoot me" she cried falling to the floor, on her knees.

"Stay, both of you" one of the solders commanded with what sounded like a Turkish accent totally ignoring Ash's pleads while the rest of the men went over to search the room and check on Alex.

"I hate you, you bastard" Ash spat

Yep, Bond knew she would do something stupid like that. He watched her with a mixture of regret and and exasperation. They were all the same.

The guard came over and kicked her in the ribs with his large army boots and she cried out but what happened next surprised both of them.

As the soldier kicked her she rolled over pretending to be in pain and slipped a knife out of the sheath strapped to his calf. Getting up on one knee she planted the knife in his stomach and twisted it out as the man collapsed. Spinning around Ash plunged the knife into the side of guard number two. Bringing him in close she used him as a body guard against the oncoming fire coming from one of the other soldiers. She pulled the hand gun out of guard number two's belt and used it to shoot guard number three and four. Meanwhile Bond had got the last man in a sleeper hold and choked him. He went over to Alex and checked the pulse on his neck.

"Dead, one of the idiots shot him, good work though. Maybe you are different"

"Mm" Ash murmured, staring at the first man she shot and who was still alive

"Poor bugger" and he shot him in the head

Ash jumped out of her stupor

"You okay?" He asked concerned

"What?…oh right, yeah, I'm fine"

"That's the first life you've taken, isn't it?"

"No, I killed a man in self defence whilst in a street fight, broken neck"

"Oh well then that's good…actually it probably isn't but it is, kind of..." He trailed off whilst Ash just stared at him "Shall we, um, go back to the hotel?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea"

They got back just as the police cars started pulling up at the office. Ash flopped down on the bed and clicked the TV on while Bond went to have a shower. She flicked through the channels but nothing much was on. A documentary about penguins, Eastenders , Corrination street and Sherlock. She ended up watching the second episode of that. The one about the Chinese symbols and the book that provides the key to deciphering a code which got her thinking about the sheet of paper she had found under Alex's computer.

Pulling it out she looked at it again:

3 5 7 **13 **17 19

23 **29 **31

37 39 43

47 51 **53** **61 **67.

71 **73** 79 83 89 91 **97**

((2x2=4)) (((3x3=9))) (4x4=16) ((5x5=25)) (6x6=36)

(7x7=49) (8x8=64) (9x9=81)

2x2+3x3=13

3x3+5x5=29

2x2+7x7=53 5x5+6x6=61

3x3+8x8=73 4x4+9x9=97

Running through the things she did know Ash tried to work out it meant.

**There you go, that was the fourth chapter, it is quite short but I hope you liked it anyway. I would be interested to know if you can work out what the numbers are and what they mean. I will give you a hint: you will find it very hard unless you know the American roads.**

**I will post the next chapter in about a week or so and then you will find out what the sequence means, (if you haven't already guessed it). Again if you have a suggestion on how you want the story to turn out I would love to hear it.**


End file.
